Could it be?
by New Writer x
Summary: Just an idea and had to write about it :) x please review Vincent and Catherine grew up together but at 18 he enlisted in the army and left for 8 years, now that he's back, what events will lie ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just an idea I had and had to write about it :) please let me know what you think, reviews/ comments always appreciated :) x**

* * *

Vincent and Catherine became instant friends the minute the chandlers moved into the house down the street Catherine being only 5 when they first moved in the minute 7 year old Vincent Keller met her he instantly felt like he had to look out for her.

At the age of 10 Catherine began to get bullied by a girl at her school who had fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes named tori, who had a crush on Vincent, tori didn't like the fact that Vincent was so protective of Catherine so she started to tell her she was ugly and that no one would ever love her and she should do everybody a favour and just die Catherine was heartbroken, everyday Vincent would walk her home and began to notice a change, she just told him she was tired but when she got home she would go up to her room and cry for hours

About a week or two later Vincent found out what Tori had been doing and was beyond angry

The next day when Catherine went to school tori wouldn't even make eye contact with her, as She walked down the corridor she felt an arm sling across her shoulders and when she looked to her right she saw Vincent

"What did you do?" She asked a slight smile appearing on her lips He just grinned and she released a laugh and that was the end of tori

* * *

6 years later when both were in high school Catherine sixteen and Vincent eighteen he went over to her house one sunny Saturday morning to tell her some news and he wasn't sure how she'd react. He knocked on the front door of her house and it was opened by Vanessa chandler, Catherine's mother

"Hello Vincent, come in" she said in a warm tone

"Thanks is Catherine here?" He asked rubbing his sweaty palms off his jeans

"Yes, let me just go get her" she replied before walking away

Vincent stood in the living room pacing back and forth, his thoughts swirly in his head, what if she hates me?what if she stops talking to me?what If I lose her? All these thoughts were interrupted by Catherine's voice

"Hey Vincent what are you doing here?" She asked making her way down the staircase tying her hair up in a messing bun with that contagious smile covering her face

"Hey...I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a drive?" He asked nervously and she nod her head

"Sure let me just grab my phone!" She said walking toward the counter, grabbing her phone and stuffing it in her back pocket before walking back toward him

"let's go"she said and they made there way out to his truck that was parked out front

While They drove to the park, the conversation was quite when he parked the truck and they both got out they walked toward a bench and sat side by side as Vincent started off

"Ok...Catherine I need to tell you something!" He said nervously rubbing his sweaty palms off his jeans

Her eyes widened and jaw dropped

"I new it...your GAY" she said and his eyes widened

"I'M NOT GAY" he shouted and people looked in there direction

Catherine let out a stiffened laugh trying not fall off the bench with amusement

"Vincent...I was kidding" she whispered a smile covering her face and he just looked at her reciprocating her smile and nod his head

"Very funny"

"I thought so" she replied raising an eyebrow

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked returning serious

That nervous feeling returned in his stomach and he bit his bottom lip trying to find the right words

"I'm leaving" he stated and she furrowed her eyebrows

"Vincent what are you talking about?"

He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes

"I enlisted in the army, I get deployed tomorrow"

"Ok one question are you being serious or joking cause if you are Vincent that's not funny!" He shook his head and she took a deep breath in before she new it she had pulled her Hands from his and was walking back toward the truck

"CATHERINE!" he shouted as he got off the bench and ran after her, when he finally reached her he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him

When they Locked eyes her cheeks were stained with tears

"Catherine I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"I'm not upset Vincent I'm pissed" she growled and he took a step back

"Look I know I should have told you about me leaving earlier.."

"Why didn't you?" She asked cutting him off

"Because I didn't know how, Catherine I love you, your my best friend I didn't how DAMIT I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO SAY GOODBYE"He shouted the last part as tears started to form in his eyes

"Why are you saying goodbye?" She asked barley above a whisper as more tears fell down her cheeks

He couldn't bare it anymore as tears streamed down his face he walked toward her and wrapped her in his arms, she gripped her hands tight around his back lacing her fingers together as she cried into his chest

"I'm not" he whispered

"Promise me you'll be come back, I can't you loose Vincent i love you, your my best friend I-I can't loose you" she whispered as she continued to cry

"You won't" he replied "I promise"

It could've been minutes or hours they stayed in each others arms just wanting to preserve the short time they had left together

When the sun rose the next morning Catherine laid in bed trying to hide how gutted she felt that Vincent was leaving, wiping away the few tears that had escaped her eyes She got out of bed and got dressed, later Catherine and her mom made there way to the Keller household and knocked on the door

opened the door and welcomed them in as they stood in the sitting room all went silent when Vincent walked in in his full uniform and a duffle bag in hand.

Catherine turned around and her breath hitched when she saw him he dropped the duffle bag to his side and walked toward her wrapping her in his arms again as she did the Same

"I'm gonna miss you...so much Vincent" she whispered as she hid her face in the crook of his neck

"I'm gonna miss you too!" He replied "so much"when they pulled back he brushed away her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead

"You promised, remember" she said looking up at him and he nod his head

"We better go"Micheal Keller chimed in "or you'll be late"

Vincent nod his head and mouth 'yeah'

He quickly wrapped her in his arms again giving her a tight squeeze before letting go, grabbing his bag and walking out the door

She waved at him as they drove away.

* * *

**Catherine's POV **

**~ eight years later ~**

I would have days when I would miss Vincent but who wouldn't right? I new him for 11 years and he was my best friend

Where is he now you ask? As far as I know he's in Afghanistan where theres a war going on but other than that I have no idea I couldn't keep in contact with him it hurt too much

It's coming up on my 24th birthday and I'm so excited because my best friend Tess is throwing me a birthday party, I have just recently started to date someone and I invited him to come so I am both nervous and excited at the same time

When I got up I decided to got for a jog, I still live in my parents house with heather although they passed away a couple of years ago in a car accident I was too scared to move anything around so everything still looks exactly the way it did the day they left

After I got dressed there was a nock on the door

"I'll get it" heather hollered as I finished tying my trainers

I made my way down the staircase and into the kitchen just as heather was opening the door I had my earphones in so I couldn't hear who she was talking to

I bent down grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and was just taking a slug of it when heather grabbed my shoulder causing me to nearly choke, when I regained my breath

"Yesss" I asked narrowing my eyes in and on her as she threw me an apologetic look "I've got school but Vincent's at the door for you"

I scoffed as heather walked away grabbing her bag and walking out the door

"Yeah right" I whispered to myself as the door closed and I took another slug of water

"Catherine..." A familiar voice said and I froze I closed my eyes and swallowed the mouthful of water I had before placing the bottle on the counter top

I took a deep breath in and slowly turned around

My eyes began to sting with tears as I saw Vincent standing there in his full uniform, duffle bag in hand just like eight years ago he was a little taller, his hair was shorter and he had stubble all along his jaw Line with a goatee I frowned a little as I saw he had a scar on the right side of his face that went from above the bottom of his right eyebrow to the corner of his mouth

"Hi..." Was all that escaped his lips

I cautiously walked toward him not sure if what I was seeing was real or not

"are you really here?" I asked him as I looked at his wet eyes filled with unshed tears

He chuckled a little "Yeah, I am...I told you I would come back"

I placed my hand on his cheek and traced my fingers lightly over his scar as a small smile curved my lips

"Your really here!" I said and then rose my hand slapping him across the face

He looked at me with foreword eyebrows

"what was that for?" He asked rubbing his hand to his cheek

"I really missed you,you ashole that was for taking eight years to come home" I said with a smile as tears trickled down my face.

I wrapped my arms around his neck holding onto him tight like if I let go he would disappear he wrapped his arms around my small frame and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist as I held onto him he spun us around and a laugh escaped my lips

As he placed me back on my feet I led him over to the table where we sat opposite each other as I still tried to register that he was actually here

"I-I can't believe your here" I said still just staring at him

"Yeah me either" he replied

"When did you get here?"

"I landed about an hours ago, I wanted to see you first"

"That was nice of you" I said with a tired laugh

He grabbed my hands in his and I looked up at him

"I really missed you" he said in the most sincere tone I had ever heard him use

I smiled at him "I missed you too"

He leaned back in the chair taking in his surroundings

"Everything still looks the same where's your mom and dad?" He asked and I looked down at my lap then back up at him

"They...ah...they died a couple of years ago...car accident"

His face dropped

"Catherine I am so sorry" he said lightly squeezing my hand

"It's ok, you didn't no" I replied giving him a reassuring smile "But heather and me still live here"

"Heather yeah..she hasn't change"

"Nope not at all"I replied

"but she does have a boyfriend now"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise

"I know hard to believe right,she actually found someone to put her with sassy attitude"I said and we both let out a laugh

"What about you?" He asked which caught me off guard

"What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked and I thought why not have a little with him

"Many" I replied trying to keep a serious face and he quirked an eyebrow

"Reeeeally" he asked with a smile on his face and I nod my head

"Yep there's Luke,will,john,Nathan..." He cut me off

"Well as long as they make you happy I'm happy" he said

"Oh they do" I replied throwing him a wink and we both let out a laugh

"Well I better go, I told mom I landed an hour ago so she's probably wondering where I am"

"Yeah" I said as we both got up and he grabbed his bag off the ground and made his way toward the door

"Vincent...wait" I said and walked over until I stood infront of him

"My birthdays next Saturday and my best friend Tess is throwing me a party... If you can I'd love for you to come"

without a second thought he replied with a smile

"I'll be there"

"Good, see you later"

"See you later" he replied as he walked out the door throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder.

* * *

**~ 1 week later ~ **

Today is the day of my party and I am so nervous and excited all my friends will be there..including Vincent god I still can't believe he's actually back we haven't really talked since the day he came to see me so I'm hoping I might get a chance tonight

"Cattttt!" Heather hollered from upstairs

"Yeahhhhh?" I replied and she appeared at the top of the staircase

"Are you gonna call someone about that hole in the roof"

"Heather its tiny I can fix it myself" I replied and she just rolled her eyes

"Cat your a detective not a repairman can you please just call a professional"

"Heather I said I'll take care of It, I'll just climb out my bedroom window onto the roof and see how bad the damage is ok!" I said as I walked past her and up the stairs

I walked into my room, opened the window and climbed onto the roof

"Catherine, be careful" heather shouted from the ground

My hands were a little shaky as I grabbed the window frame trying to balance myself I removed my hand and slowly moved to where the hole was I knelt down beside it and saw that the damage would have to repaired by a professional damit!

As I got up and slowly walked back to my window one of the slates on the roof beneath my feet, broke and slid off causing me to fall forward, my body slid down the roof and off the edge, I grabbed onto the pipe at the front of roof as my feet dangled in the air

"CAT!" Heather screamed

"HEATHER GO GET HELP!" I shouted trying to keep my grip on the pipe I looked to my right and saw her running down the street

* * *

**~ meanwhile ~ **

Vincent was mowing the lawn in the front of his parents house the weather was at 30 degrees so he had on jeans and a light shirt which he left button down exposing his chest and abs

As he continued to mow the grass he looked up and saw heather running up the street

"VINCENT!"

She shouted as she ran toward him he turned off the lawn mower and walked toward her

"Heather what's wrong?"he asked concern clear in his voice as heather was nearly In tears

"CAT SH-SHE FELL OFF THE ROOF"

"WHAT!" He shouted as he ran toward there house his feet moving before his brain could even think, heather following close behind

When there house came into view he saw Catherine holding onto the pipe and her body dangling in the air

"CATHERINE!" He shouted as he ran into there drive and stood under Her

"VINCENT" she said breathlessly her grip on the pipe loosening

He looked at heather

"Heather I need you to go round back and get me the ladder!" He ordered and she nod her

"I won't be able to hold on for much longer"

He looked around and heather was still know where to be seen so he took a chance

"Then Let go" he said positioning himself under her "You know, Vincent that's something I'd rather not do"

"Do you trust me" he asked and she looked down at him

"Yeah"

"Then let go, I promise I'll catch you "

She nod her head

"Okay" she replied her heart beating against rib cage

"Ready" he shouted

"1...2...3"

She let out a scream as she released her grip on the pipe and fell from the roof

He caught her in his arms and they both hit the ground Vincent cushioning her fall

She let out moan and rubbed her head when she looked up she saw Vincent looking down and her

"Thanks for catching me" she said and dropped her head on his chest again

"no problem" he replied gripping her waist with his hands both had there eyes closed until they heard someone clear there throat she opened her eyes and saw Heather there with an eyebrow quirked and a grin on her face

She looked down and only then noticed the way She had landed on him her legs were at either side of his thighs and she was straddling him siting on his lap as the top half of her body lid on his bare chest and abs

She placed her hands on his chest and lifted herself off his body onto her feet she reached out a hand and helped pull Vincent up to his feet

"Soo Vincent are you coming to cats birthday party tonight" Heather asked completing forgetting about her sisters near dead experience only minutes ago

"I would like too" he said and then looked to cat

"But I forgot to ask you where it was on"

Heather quickly intervened again

"The chimera night club, 10 o' clock" heather said as cat gave her the stink eye

Vincent looked at heather again and replied with a smile "I'll be there"

Heather nod her head and walked bak inside

"I swear that girl has no mute button" cat said and Vincent chuckled

"Well heather wouldn't be heather if she didn't talk excessively" he said and cat smiled

"Right you are" she paused before looking up at him when she did and there eyes Locked she didn't realise how much she had missed him until that moment

"Thanks again?"

"Well just doing my job like the first time we met do you remember?" He asked and she laughed lightly

"How could I forget you were 7 and I was 5 I fell off my bike and you ran to my aid you took me into her house and put a bandade on my cut knee and said.."

"Come on let your knight in shining armour walk you home" they both said in unison and let out a laugh

"Smooth for a 7 year old" she said with a smile and he nod his head

"CAT WE GOTTA GO MEET TESS" heather shouted and cat just chuckled

"I gotta go but I'll see you tonight?" She asked and he nod his as she turned to walk inside he stopped her

"Catherine..." He shouted and she turned around facing him

"Thank you..for letting me walk you home when we first met" he said with a smile and she replied

"Yeah well thanks for not letting me fall and for keeping your promise and coming home" he smiled at her and just before walking home shouted

"See you tonight".

* * *

**Hi guys thanks for reading and please review**

**until next time **

**new writer :) x**


	2. Chapter 2 it's party time

"ITS PARTY TIME!" Tess screamed as she walked through the front door into Catherine's house

Catherine walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face

"Tess we're not even at the club yet and your already hammered!" She said and Tess just let out a laug

"No I'm not...ok maybe a little"she confessed and cat let out a laugh

"awww come on cat we need to Celebrate! tonight is your 24th birthday, let your hair down and have a few drinks!"

She stated and then spotted a Bruise on Catherine's lower leg

"What happened?" She asked pointing toward the large black and blue mark on her best friends shin

Catherine looked down and realised she had forgotten to cover it with makeup Shit!

"Oh yeah...that I just had a little incident today nothing to worry about!" She said grabbing some foundation from the bathroom sink and a makeup sponge

She sat on the couch and began to apply the makeup trying to cover up the mark as best she could

"Really" she asked skeptically "cat that doesn't look like nothing"

Just then heather walked in the room

"She fell off the roof" she said and Tess's eyes widened

Looking back at cat she said stunned

"You-you fell off the roof" Tess asked pointing her finger toward the ceiling and cat nod her head

"Oh my god! Are you ok" she said rushing to her best friends side and before cat could replied heather chimed in

"Ohhh she's fine...Vincent caught her" heather stated with a smirk on her face

"Vincent...Vincent" Tess repeated "why does that name sound so familiar" she said furrowing her eyebrows and then cat looked up at her and reality hit Tess straight in the face

"VINCENT!" She shouted "thee Vincent the one who you grew up with, the one who left for the army when you two were teenagers and the one who has been gone for eight years?" She asked and at cat nod her head

'Wow' tess mouthed

All fell silent as Catherine continued to cover her bruise, as she finished she stood up and gave herself one last look over

"Well" she asked bringing Tess out of her thoughts

"What?" She replied as her head shot up to look at cat

A chuckle escaped Catherine's lips as she did a twirl in front of Tess

"What do you think?" She asked And looked down at her outfit herself

She was wearing a red strapless dress that stopped a few inches above her knees that hugged her curves perfectly, black 6inch louboutine heels that showed off her long toned legs very nicely

She put light curls through her hair that flowed down her back, she wore light makeup but a pop of colour with red lipstick gracing her lips

"You Look great cat"

"HOT" Tess and heather said in unison causing Catherine to roll her eyes

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Heather screeched excitedly grabbing cats arm pulling her out the door and making there way to cats car she was gonna drive there but then grab a taxi home, they all agreed so why not?

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

**The chimera nightclub **

When we arrived at the night club it was already packed there was a Que going up the street as people tried to get in.

As we walked toward the entrance I stoop in between Tess and Heather as I had both of my arms looped with there's

When we got closer I saw a tall guy standing just outside the entrance who I immediately new

I saw he was talking to some guy so I as quietly as I could walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leant my head against his back

"You made it" I whispered

He released a chuckle and turned in my arms so he was facing me

"I told you I'd come" he replied giving me a hug "happy birthday"

Just then Tess cleared her throat and I released my grip and turned Around to face her

"Right heather you already know Tess this is Vincent, Vincent this is my best friend Tess" I said as he put out his hand and she shook it

"So your soldier boy!" She said looking him up and down I thought no point stopping her this was gonna happen eventually so..but I was glad she stopped at that and walked into the club along with heather

"She seems nice" Vincent whispered and I playfully punched him in the arm "shut up" I hissed as we entered the club

When we walked over to the bar the beat from the music surrounding us was sending shock waves threw my body like a jolt of electricity

When I finally couldn't listen to Tess telling me to loosen up anymore i cracked, me along with heather and Vincent did shots

Vincent stopped after the first one cause he said he has to drive home he got a few 'your such a buzz kill' looks from heather and Tess but he just brushed them off

A few minutes later He Bent down his head down and whispered in my ear "dance with me" he asked and I looked up at him with a smile

"I loved too but in these heel" I said looking down to my feet and then back up at him

"I can fix that" he stated with a grin and wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up and out of my shoes

When he put me back down on my bare feet a giggle escaped my lips as he grabbed my hand leading us out to the dance floor

When we reached it 'I need a hero' came on by Ella Mae Bowen and all the couples flocked to the dance floor me and Vincent just in the middle of them holding onto each other I leant my head against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat as i listened to the lyrics

_X_

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream_

_of what I need_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

X

When I looked up at Vincent I saw his eyes were closed as we swayed to the music

Then anxiety rose inside of me and I released my grip and took and step and his eyes shot open

"Catherine are you ok?" He asked closing the gap between us but I took another step back

"Yeah...sorry I just need some air, I'll be right back" I said dashing pasting him and out the exited as I stood there I realised I didn't have any shoes on

"Looks like you were having fun in there!" A voice came from behind and she twirled around to be met by sam...my date shit!

"Sam he's just a friend" I said and he just nod his head as I looked up i saw a look in his eye that frankly creeped my out

"It's fine Catherine, I didn't think we were going anywhere, but I just need you to know something" he said taking a step closer to me

"You parents car accident...wasn't an accident" he said coldly and I stood there frozen

"W-what are you taking about Sam?" I asked shakily and he laughed lightly

"Oh come on Catherine you didn't really think I was with you for the sex did you...oh wait we didn't have any" suddenly he grabbed my wrist holding onto them tightly

"I only put up with you because I though it was funny that you kiss and laugh with the person who set your parents up to die...did you say good bye Catherine..when they dropped you off that day...did you tell them you loved them and only minutes later you had to watch there car explode in front of your very eyes which I loved every minute of, watching you at there funeral crying your kind,innocent, pathetic little heart out!

At this point tears were streaming down my face and I frantically wiped them away

"Your lying" I said pulling my wrist out of his grip

"Am I Catherine...am I" he said evil laced in his tone

"Think about it" he whispered and then walked away

At that moment I felt sad, confused and then anger took over flowing threw every vain in my body

I was beyond pissed...if I find out that Sam is telling the truth, that he is the one responsible for my parents death then I'm gonna find him and when I do I'm gonna KILL him

I stormed back into the club and grabbed my shoes and bag before making a b-line for the exit

When I got outside I walked down the street barefoot trying to find my car, I did have a bit to drink but right now I didn't care I was going to drive to the precinct and dig up everything I could on Sam

As I walked toward my car I searched threw my bag and grabbed my keys, only for them to snatched out of my hand the minute they left my purse

"Uh uh, you are not driving anywhere Catherine" Vincent protested putting his hand out in front of himself to stop me

"Give me back my keys" I growled and he shook his head

"GIVE ME BACK MY KEYS!" I shouted trying to grab them out of his hand but his rose them above his head

"No!" was all he said as he suddenly threw me over his shoulder and walked toward his truck

I squirmed in his grip but eventually gave up and slumped over his back

When he placed me in the truck I wiped away the few tears that had escaped my eyes and crossed my arms Across my chest

I saw him looking at me away we pulled away from the club and began to drive home, I leant my head up against the headrest and closed my eye praying I would wake up from this night mare

* * *

When they reached Catherine house Vincent realised she was asleep, a small smile curved his lips and he exited the car and went around to the other side opening her door and lifting her into his arms

He unlocked the front door and pushed it open with his foot, he walked up the staircase and opened her room door, laying her on the bed he looked around and saw a photo of the two of them from 10 years ago at a summer camp he laughed lightly at the memory of the two of them

As he looked back around he saw she had snuggled deeper onto her quilt

"God..I missed you Catherine" he whispered as he walked out her room door and down the staircase

He decided to stay the night so he slumped himself on the couch, looking up at the ceiling her whispered

"You'll never realise just how much"

**Hey guys what did you think?**

**please review **

**until next time**

**new writer :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

i woke as daylight broke, and a moan escaped my lips as i rose my hand to my throbbing skull

'I am never drinking again'i muttered under my breath

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and read 6:30am

I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers off my body, a shock wave of goosebumps covered my skin as my feet touched the cold floor

I rushed toward the bathroom and turned on the shower, as the warm water cascaded down my body sams words kept repeating in my mind

'He set my parents up to die!'

But that didn't make any sence I only met Sam a couple of months ago and prior to that I had never seen the guy in my life

He had to be lieing...he had to be!

But whether it's true or not after last night I have to be sure.

I turned off the water and wrapped a towel over my body, I tied my hair up in a messy bun and stared at my reflection in the mirror

I traced the scar that sat just above my right Breast, people know that my parents died in a car accident but what they don't know is that I was in the car

I let out a sigh and walked back into the room, putting on a pair of dark jeans and a white blouse with black leather patches on the shoulders, I parted my brunette shoulder length hair in the middle and placed my NYPD badge on my belt, along with my gun holster, I grabbed my gun from the bedside locker placing it in the strap

Just as I was turning off the light in my room I heard a noise and furrowed my eyebrows

'Who could that be?' I thought walking toward heathers room, I opened it slightly and saw she was sound asleep

'Someones in my house'

My heart began to race faster as I pulled my gun out holding it in front of me I made my way down stairs

The first thing I saw as I walked down the stairs was his ass

It was nice but who the hell did It belong too

I walked up slowly and stood a few feet behind the intruder and rose my gun to eye level

"Hands up" I stated and the person froze as they began to turn around I recognised who it was

"Vincent!" I said leaving out a sigh of relief and placed my gun back in the strap

"Hey...sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said with a sheepish smile

"You didn't scare me..w-what are you doing here?"

"I brought you home last night and heather wasn't here so I decided to stay!"

"Stay?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah...O-on the couch!"

Just then my phone rang and I grabbed it out of my back pocket, pressing the green button I rose it to my ear

"Chandler"

"Hey cat" a cheery Tess spoke down the line

"Tess...hey sorry I'm gonna be a little late I slept i..."

"That's what I was actually calling you about, the precincts quiet today so I convinced joe to give you the day off!"

"You did what?" I asked a little angry

"I just wanted you to relax after your b-day last night and since I saw you leave with Vincent I figured..."

I could feel my cheeks burn red so I turned away from him "Tess" I said in a warning tone

"what am I suppose to do all day?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something!" She replied before hanging up the phone

"Well I gotta go, but I'll see you later" Vincent stated walking over, giving me a peck on the cheek before walking out the door and that's when I realised what just happened

'Did he just kiss me on the cheek?'I thought to myself and giggled

I rose my hand and placed it on the cheek he kissed

'Not to say I didn't like it' I thought a smile covering my face

When Vincent had closed the door after leaving cats house he kicked himself

'What the hell was I thinking' he thought to himself as he hit his hand off his head

'I hope that didn't freak her out' he prayed as he walked back toward his parents house.

* * *

The day went by pretty quick and the next thing Catherine new it was4:30pm and heather had told her earlier that there cousin from out of town was coming in and had made plans for dinner

Catherine new there was no point fighting so just agreed

She was currently sitting on her couch in her sleeping attire of a plad shirt and light cream pyjama bottoms with a pint of ice cream in her hand catching up on the latest episode of CSI, she had her legs pulled up to her chest while digging her spoon deeper into the ice cream

The door bell rang

"COME IN" she hollered as she was took enticed in her show to get up and answer the door

The door was opened and closed and the next thing she new, she felt the seat beside her drop

she looked up to see Vincent

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked a smile covering her face

"I had some free time, taught I'd come see how you were doing, considering I didn't really get a chance to last night or this morning..."

"I'm fine Vincent honestly, I was just tired"she said and he nod his head

She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip, as her heart rate  
kicked up a notch

"What?" He asked with a slight smile

"I-it's nothing" she replied placing the pint of ice cream on the coffee table in front of her

When she sat back in the couch again he placed his arm over the back of the couch and lightly traced his fingertips over her arm

"Come on Catherine what is it?"

"Ok...my cousin is coming into town tonight and heather organised for us to have dinner with her, heathers bringing her boyfriend, and so is my cousin so I was wondering if...maybe you wanted to go with me?" She asked nervously which he thought was so cute

"Of coarse I'll go with you, what time?"

"7:30"

"I'll pick you up at 7" he said with a smile that made her blush

"Well I better go get ready" she said and rose off the chair, making her way toward the staircase

"I'll see you tonight" she said as butterfly's started to form in her stomach

"Yeah" he replied before she walked up the stairs

A minute after he heard the shower turn on he walked toward the front door and closed it as he left

* * *

When They arrived at the restaurant for dinner they were led to the table where heather and brook were already Seated along with there boyfriends

Vincent sat side by side with Catherine as brook started to talk

"So Catherine who's your guest?" She asked quirking an eyebrow

"Right ...Brook this is Vincent"

"Your..."

"Friend brook..we're just friends I've known Vincent since I was five" she stated and brook nod her head

"Well it's nice to meet you Vincent" brook said and Vincent replied with a smile

"Yeah you two"

"Anyway Catherine how are you? I couldn't imagine what it's like to loose both your parents?" She asked and Catherine froze

She wasn't sure what to say and quiet frankly she was at a loss for words

Her thoughts were swirling in her head as she felt Vincent slide his hand into hers entwining there fingers as it rested on her lap

She looked up at him with a small smile and then back at brook

"I'm...good brook thank you"she replied and felt Vincent press his lips to the side of her head

Once the dinner was over brook and heather went home but me and Vincent decided to go for a walk

"Dinner was fun!" He said and She let out a laugh

"Yeah I suppose you could say that" She replied with a Smirk

Before She realised what had happened her heel broke and She fell to the ground landing on her ass

"Oh my god are you ok?" Vincent asked concern in his voice and she just started to laugh as he helped her up

"I'm fine" She replied

"But have one less shoe!" She said regaining her breath

"Ok here"

He lift her into his arms and she let out a giggle

"I think it's safe to say we cut our walk short!"

"I think so" She replied in her best British accent and he let out a laugh

"Home M'lady" he asked in the same accent and she nod her head.

When we reached the house I called out for heather but got no reply, I pulled out my phone and noticed there was a message

'Staying at brooks hotel, see you tomorrow xx'

I let out a sigh and threw my phone on the counter top

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah...just looks like I'm gonna be alone again tonight"

"Well your not alone there my parents left for a cruise this morning so I'm gonna be alone too."

Before She could register what She was saying the words had already left her mouth

"You wanna stay?"

He looked at her with a smirk and replied

"Catherine chandler are you trying to seduce me?" He teased and she punched him in the arm

"Fine go home and be alone?" She Said walking towards the staircase but he rushed after her

"I think I'll stay" he whispered in her ear

When they reached the second level she swung open her bedroom door and flopped her self on the bed Vincent soon after planting himself beside her

"Do you remember when we were kids A couple of months after my family moved on the street and my mom was working a late shift and dad was at a conference so I stayed at your house" she said and he smiled as she continued

"And because you had such a big family and just enough beds yours moms solution was for us to share a bed" then she let out a laugh

"It's weird cause even though I was lying In your bed and it was so small that you had to wrap your arms around me to stop me from falling out, I was so comfortable it was like I was in my own"

She turned on her side and looked at him as he did the same so they were face to face

"I did always feel safe with you" She whispered as her eyes landed on his lips and then his gaze

He leant forward and whispered against her lips

"I won't tell if you don't"she nod her head and a small smile formed on both there faces as she cupped his cheek and brushed there lips together

* * *

**wats gonna happen next? **

**Please review **

**until next tim **

**new writer :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I've been a little slow updating lately I just write and upload when I can so please be patient with me :) here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

"_Vincent what are you doing?" Catherine asked her best friend as she watched him climb onto a wall that was blocking off an old abandoned warehouse that stayed hidden a few blocks away from the street they lived on_

_"Catherine it's your fifteenth birthday, you need to let loose, go a little crazy for once" he gripped her hands and helped her up so she was sitting next to him as they looked forward they saw the sun was beginning to set on the last night before summer was officially over and a new school semester began_

_"Hey your the one who keeps telling me to be responsible, think before I act even though your the one who nearly got Alex pregnant" she said looking at him with a cocked eyebrow_

_He turned his head and looked at her in surprise_

_"How did you..."_

_"JT told me, well more like I noticed you were acting weird so I broke him down until he sang like a canary!" A slight grin covered her face, JT couldn't hide anything from Catherine cause she new all his weak spots_

_"I'm sorry Catherine, it was just one drunken night..."_

_"Hey Vincent it's your life, you don't need to justify anything to me" she grabbed his hands and he looked up there eyes locking as she continued_

_"Look Vincent were great friends, best friends, I love you to death and what you choose to do with your life is up to you but just please don't shut me out!"_

_She wasn't sure what to do next waiting for him to reply so she just did what felt natural_

_She released his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest burying his nose in her hair_

_"I won't" he whispered his voice sending vibrations down her spine_

_a minute later she pulled away and looked at him with a slight smile furrowing her eyebrows_

_"So why did you bring me here?"_

_This time he smiled and took out a paper bag from inside his jacket and opened it pulling out two beers_

_She looked at him a little surprised but he was quick to explain_

_"You...are going to have a beer and relax plus you seem a little stressed lately and I thought we could talk, so what's up?"_

_He took out a bottle opener and released the caps from both bottles before handing her one_

_She gratefully took the bottle from him and rose it to her lips taking a slug before setting it down on the wall beside her and letting out a sigh_

_"Ahhh it's nothing just...mom and dad asking me what I have planned for the future you know the usual where am I going to collage?have I a plan of where I'm gonna live? It can just... It can be a lot to handle sometimes!"_

_She picked up the beer and took another slug if it Ås he nod his head_

_"I - I get why there asking but I still have a couple of years before I need to worry about that stuff and the fact that there bringing it up now is kinda freaking me out!"_

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and lips press to the side of her head._

_"Now you Listen to me...don't you worry about any of that stuff ok, look Catherine whatever's meant to happen will happen, but just know that whatever you choose to do or whatever happens in the future that Im gonna be here no matter what!"_

_She nod her head and relaxed into his side leaning her head against his shoulder, grabbing his hand she entwined there fingers and let there hands rest on her lap as light faded into darkness._

* * *

Catherine woke up the next morning wrapped in Vincent's arms having dreamt about a past that she felt was a lifetime ago

After she kissed him the night before she snuggled into his chest and they both fell asleep

As he began to wake up his arms instinctively tightened around her small frame and she looked up at him studying his face

'Vincent..your really hot!' She thought to herself and released a slight giggle

'I did not just think that!'

As she continued to look up at him, her thoughts swirling in her head, they were interrupted by the voice that always gave her goose bumps

"You know it's not polite to stare!" He whispered a grin forming on his face and she just lowered her gaze to his chest trying to hide the pink that was surfacing in her cheeks

"Come on kitten let's go make some breakfast!" He said releasing the grip he had around her and climbed off the bed shortly after gripping her hands pulling her to her feet as well

She let out a slight laugh shaking her head, a smile forming on her lips as she followed him out the door, down the staircase and Into the kitchen

When she opened the fridge she pulled out a carton of eggs and a packet of bacon as Vincent made a start on the toast

After they were done eating, they lid on the couch Catherine's legs draped over Vincent's lap

"Ok...how about a game of truth or dare?" She suggested with a cheeky smile and he nod his head

"Truth or dare?" He was the first to start off and she contemplated for a minute before answering

"Dare!"

A devilish grin covered his face as he thought of an idea of what to make Catherine do"Ok I dare you to...flash the next person who walks past the house!" He said quickly which resulted in her jaw to drop

"Oh Come on Vincent you can't seriously expect me to..."

"Hey if your too chicken!" He challenged and she narrowed her eyes at him

"I am not a chicken!" She said defensively and walked to the front door, opening it she stood in the doorway as she waited for some one to pass

Vincent just sat on the couch with his arms folded across his chest waiting for her next move

And just like clockwork Veronica Vaughn one of Catherine's noisiest neighbours was just about to walk past and She clenched her teeth

'well she's gonna have a field day with this'

As Catherine reached behind her and unzipped the dress, she was just about to pull down the front of it when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her pulling her back into the living room and close the door behind her

"Catherine were you seriously about to flash Veronica Vaughn?" He asked surprised

She just shrugged her shoulders "Yeah a dares a dare!" She stated and he let out a laugh as he walked back toward the couch and sat down

"Does that mean it's my turn?" She asked walking toward the couch and sitting next to him

She got no reply so she took that as a yes

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he replied

"How did you get that scar?" She asked turning her head to the side as curiosity took over

He sat up on the couch and decided it was now or never so he took a deep breath

"Catherine I need to tell you something about my time...overseas" he said hesitantly and she nod her head a little worry creeping up inside of her

As Vincent began to explain everything Catherine could slowly feel her whole world start to fall apart

He told her everything about how he was part of a military special forces unit that specialised in trying to create the perfect super soldiers but something went wrong,how he was injected with cross species DNA that heightened his senses, made him faster, quicker, better but then when they got an adrenaline rush the people who created the program couldn't stop them, they couldn't stop themselves and how everyone else in His unit was killed except for him who luckily escaped but is now being hunted by the organisation that created the program who are now trying to clean up there 'mess'!"

"Okay" she rose off the couch and began to pace around in the kitchen

"So let me get this straight...your telling me that you are a supercharged soldier with cross species DNA and that every time you get angry or have an adrenaline rush you turn into a, beast?"

She continued to look at him before starting to laugh fully expecting him to join in too but he just remained serious and she could feel her chest start to tighten as her breathing became shallow and pressed her hand over her mouth in disbelief

He rose off the chair and began to walk toward her

"Catherine..." He reached out but she jumped back And he let his hand drop to his side lowering his head in shame

"I'm sorry!"he apologised and walked past her shutting the door behind him as he left her house his heart shattered into a million pieces

After he had left she took a deep breath in before releasing it and a sob followed until she found herself on the ground curled into a ball tears streaming down her face.

'No...Vincent I'm sorry' she whispered as she continued to cry.

* * *

**so guys what did you think,**

**please review :) x **

**until next time **

**new writer x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys since I've been so slow updating lately I decided to upload chapter 5 early since I got some time to write :) I hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

~ 3 days later ~

Catherine's POV

It's still hard to process I-I Don't know how to process this

Vincent! The person I had grown up with my entire life has supposedly been turned into some kinda...beast

This can't be real!

Right now I feel like I'm gonna fall apart so I think I just need some time to myself to figure out What my next step is

But I can't do that here

I can't do that knowing that Vincent only lives a couple of houses down the street, after what he just told me I know I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did but It was just a bit of a shock

After all I am a cop and I need to focus on my career, so I decided to lease an apartment in the city for a while, With heather going to collage in a couple of months there's nothing holding me here anymore accept for...him

God this is all such a mess and also to add to the situation I'm still looking into what Sam said trying to figure out if that psychopath was telling the truth or if he just said what he did to hurt me or if he really did set my parents up to die

Everything is so confusing, so I need to take control starting with my life

I filled two suitcases with my clothes and essentials and lifted them out to the car, placing them in the boot i closed it and then went back inside

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my bag off the table throwing it over my shoulder I grabbed my keys and walked toward the door

When I stood in the doorway and grabbed the door handle pulling it closed behind me I looked up and saw Vincent leaning against my car

"Where are you going Catherine?" He asked as I turned the key in the lock and walked toward the car

"Away!" I didn't mean to sound so cold but that's just the way it came out, when I reached to open the door he stood in front of me blocking it

"Vincent, get out of my way!"

"No, Catherine please don't do this, just tell me what I have to do to make this right, just talk to me..."

"Oh you mean like you talked to me!" I could feel my anger boiling by the minute

"Vincent...you wait a week A WEEK to tell me the truth ME!" I looked at the house and let out a sigh

"I had a dream...the night you stayed over" I looked back at him but couldn't meet his gaze

I scoffed "well I guess you couldn't really say it was a dream considering it had actually happened, it was on my fifteen birthday when we sat on the wall behind that old abandon warehouse, do you remember?"

He looked at me and nod his head

"I told you not to shut me out and you said you wouldn't, then you told me that no matter what happened in the future that you'd always be there no matter what...you said that!"

I looked him in the eye and pursed my lips together

"You lied" I pushed him out of the way and he didn't stop me lowering his head in defeat

I opened the car door and sat in throwing my bag onto the sit beside me and shutting the door

Vincent remained by the car and watched as I wiped away a few stray tears

"Catherine...Catherine please don't do this" he pleaded but I just turned my head and Watched the road as I began to pull out

As I backed out onto the road he continued to plea

"Catherine I'm sorry I know I should have told you about what was going on with me but I was just scared, scared you'd push me away like your Doing now"

I didn't look at him but just continued to pull out "seriously Catherine can you for once in your life not be so stubborn and just listen to what I have to say" a little anger crept into his voice

I Slammed on the breaks and put the car in park, I jumped out slamming the door behind me and walked toward him pushing my hands against his chest

"Don't you dare turn this around on me you stupid ashole!"I shouted And then rose my hand slapping him across the face, I let my hands drop to my side again my chest heaving deep breaths

I turned to leave when he grabbed my wrist but I forcefully pushed out of his grip

"Don't...don't touch me!"

He roughly ran his fingers threw his hair

"Catherine I told you my secret because I thought you would at least try to understand"

"i AM trying..."

"are you? Because it doesn't seem like that from the way your acting"

"Acting...Vincent how would you like me to be acting right now? Huh! I just found out a few days ago that my best who i haven't seen in eight years has been turned into some kinda..."

"Monster!" He finished and she let out a sigh

"I didn't say that"

"You didn't have too, you running away from this tells me all I need to know!"he turned and started to walk away but I grabbed his arm and rushed in front of him

"Just stop ok...just-just stop!" I placed my hand on my forehead and pushed it threw my hair leaving it linger on my head for a minute as Vincent stood in front of me his hands stuffed into his pockets

"Look I don't want to leave things like this" I said letting my hand drop to my side

"I meant it when I said you were my best friend but...im gonna have questions. I just need you to give me some time right now time to sort threw my feelings, my head...my life!"

I looked up to see his eyes filled with tears so I turned my head to the side and light pursed my lips together

Reaching up I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped onto him tightly as he pulled me closer

When I pulled back he lightly brushed his lips to mine and that's when I felt my heart slowly begin to shatter into a millions little pieces

When we pulled away I leant my forehead on his

"Where are you gonna go?" He asked brushing a strand of hair out of my face

"I'm staying with my best friend Tess in the city until my apartment is ready!" We stayed quiet for a few minute until I whispered

"Vincent..I have to go!" and released my hands from around his neck as he did the same with my waist

I walked backwards toward my car still looking at him

When I sat in and shut the door I began to drive toward the main road and off the street, looking in my rear view mirror I saw Vincent was still standing there

When I reached the freeway and started to drive toward the city I let the tears run freely and whispered

'I hope we survive this!"

* * *

**sooo guys the prologue is officially over, the next chapter will be picked up a year after she left :) x **

**please review **

**until next time **

**new writer x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, yes this is an actual chapter this time :p it was interesting for me getting back into this story**

**I have a fair Idea of where I'm going with this story but its not 100% so it still could change :) x hope you guys enjoy and please review xx**

* * *

_Catherine laid on her bed and stared out the double doors that led out on onto a wooden balcony, She closed her eyes as the clock neared midnight and drifted off to sleep  
_

_She woke later to the sound of her phone ringing and groaned as she looked to the clock to read 2am_

_She grabbed her phone and saw Vincent pop up on the caller ID_

_'This better be good' she muttered as she pressed the green button and rose it to her ear_

_"Hello" she yawned_

_"Hey cat, can I come up?" He asked an she quirked an eyebrow as she sat up on the bed and leant over switching on her bedside lamp_

_"Vincent it's two in the morning can't this wait?" She yawned again and only heard silence down the line so replied_

_"Fine...but don't fall climbing up that tree" she warned and he chuckled_

_"Got it, see you in a bit"_

_Catherine Hung up phone and pulled the quilt off her body, walking over to the doors she turned the lock, an opened them, walking out onto the balcony she saw Vincent climbing up the tree, throwing his legs over the railing he jumped onto the wooden floor but kept quiet not to wake the rest of the chandler household_

_Catherine stood leaning against the doorframe her arms folded across her chest_

_"Hey...what going on?" she asked with an attempt at a smile_

_"Nothing I just thought we could talk" he said with a smile as he walked over and gave her a light kiss on the head_

_"Talk Vincent it's two in the morning" she reminded and he nod his head_

_She threw him a sceptical look and shook her head as she walked back into her room and lid on the bed_

_"I wonder about you sometimes Keller" she muttered causing him to laugh as he kicked off his shoes and lid beside her pulling the quilt over there body's_

_"So what happened?" Catherine asked as she climbed a little down the bed and turned sitting up to face him_

_"Nothing" he repeated but she gave him a warning look and he just let out a sigh_

_"Fine, it's Alex I just, I feel like I don't make decisions for myself anymore, she thinks she can pick what I wear, who I can be friends with she's driving me fricken crazy"_

_Vincent was filled with frustration him and Alex had only been going out two months and she was already so controlling it was really freaking Him out_

_"Alex is...a little controlling but you knew that when you met her, Besides I thought after you and her had that pregnancy scare a couple months back you were gonna give whatever you guys had a shot"_

_He let out another sigh and nod his head "yeah, I guess your right" he placed his hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face_

_"When am I not" she teased with a smile that made him smile_

_She always had a way of making him feel better that he could never really explain_

_Catherine let out another yawn and could feel her eyes start to droop but did her best to keep them open_

_"How long?" He asked as he saw her eyes start to close_

_"Huh?" She asked in confusion and he just threw her the same warning look she had earlier_

_"fine…Six" she replied and his eyes widened_

_"six Catherine, you spent six hours studying no wonder you look like your about to pass out" he said worriedly as she climbed back up the bed and lid beside him_

_Catherine's finals were coming up and she had been studying nonstop even sometimes missing meals and Vincent was really starting to worry_

_"Vincent I'm fine, ok there over in a week and then I promise everything will go back to normal"_

_She leant her head on his shoulder and looked up to see him already staring at her_

_"So can we please get some sleep cause I doubt you're going home at..." She looked to the clock "3am"_

_He nod his head and she snuggled into his side as he reached over and turned off the lamp_

_"Night Vincent" she whispered and he smiled in the dark replying_

_"Night Catherine_"

* * *

"Cat...Catherine" Tess called for her partner as she stared into space while they sat at their desk reading threw case files

she looked to Tess who had a worried expression

"Are you ok?"

she closed over the file she was currently reading and placed it on the pile they had made as the clock neared 5 and the sun was beginning to fade

"Yeah, I'm fine..just thinking about what to get Zach for his birthday" she threw Tess a reassuring smile

Zach is Catherine's boyfriend that she had been seeing for a little over two months

She knows He's a good guy and all but she just couldn't help but compare him to the one man she could never get over even though it's been a year since she last saw him

"I can give you a few ideas" tess offered throwing cat a wink and she just rolled her eyes

"No thank you..." She leant closer so only Tess could hear

"remember what happened last time" she said quirking an eyebrow and Tess laughed

"Chandler, Vargas my office, now" Joe shouted from the doorway cutting their conversation short and Tess rolled her eyes as both woman rose off their seats and made there to his office

As They sat in the chairs in front of his desk joe placed his hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face

"We're close" he said as he got up and walked around the back of the desk

"we're close to catching the bustamontes but for some reason they are always one step ahead of us" he took a deep breath and cat chimed in

"Did you follow threw with the investigation of a potential mole in the precinct" she asked and Joe nod his head

"Yeah, everyone's clean"

he grabbed two case files off the desk and handed One to each detective

"But we have a lead and hopefully this time it won't fall threw" he said as the woman opened the case file

"A burlesque club" Tess read and quirked an eyebrow as she looked at her boss

"Yep" he pointed at the two woman "you two ladies are going under cover"

Cat immediately shook her head "no I don't do half naked woman, dancing and god knows what else" she shook her head and closed the file as Tess did the same

"Either you two take this assignment or you'll be riding the desk for a month" he deadpanned and cat threw the file on his desk

both woman left out a frustrating sigh as they nodded in agreement

"Good" joe replied "our informant gave us a lead that the bostamontes are going to be at new yorks high end burlesque club on Saturday night to Make a deal to sell off the rest of there stolen drugs...but to who we don't know yet but we need two agents on the inside"

He paused placing his hands on the desk and lacing his fingers together "And besides it's only for one night, and we'll be covering the perimeter"

"now keep that case file and read over it, nothing can compromise this op, ok.. we are running out of time" he stressed as cats phone began to ring and she threw him an apologetic look

pulling it out she read heather on the caller ID

"Sorry, I need to take this" she rose from the chair and excused herself from his office

"Hey heather" cat said as she answered the phone

"Cat, hey" heather replied sniffling her nose and cat got a little worried

"Heather is everything ok" she asked and only heard silence for a minute before she replied

"No cat, not really" she paused "Vincent's mom died" she said barely above a whisper but Catherine heard her perfectly and could feel her chest start to tighten

"Wha-what?" She asked in shock "h-how, when?"

"I..ah...I got a break from collage so I decided to go back to the house for a bit, and when I went to see how they were doing everyone was crying and..." She paused trying to control her sobs "cat you need to be here..ok the funerals tomorrow" she said as she continued to cry

"Ok heather I'll be there in a couple of hours" cat replied reassuringly

after Catherine had left her parents house she put it up for lease and they'd had a few tenants but it was currently unoccupied

and when it was free heather usually stayed there just as a break to get away…but Catherine never went back after that day

She walked into Joe's office and told him that she needed a couple of days off but would be back for the assignment on Saturday

He agreed and Tess gave her best friend a hug telling her if she needed anything to just call.

* * *

Mrs. Keller was like a second mom to Catherine and heather, she would always go to her house and help her bake cookies and treats for the boys

Catherine smiled at the memory as she exited the precinct and hopped into her car

She had always told Catherine she could never trust the boys when she was baking cause they'd eat everything.

A stray tear fell down Catherine's face as she parked the car outside her apartment building and walked up the stairs

She unlocked the door and walked inside, closing it behind her she walked into her room and grabbed a bag off the top of her wardrobe and began to fill it with what she needed

She could feel knots in her stomach as she thought about going home, the last time she was there her and Vincent had that fight and then a kiss she smiled as she traced her fingers over her lips but it soon faded as memories of their fight flooded her mind

* * *

"_Don't you dare turn this around on me you stupid ashole!"I shouted and then rose my hand slapping him across the face, I let my hands drop to my side again my chest heaving deep breaths_

* * *

She could feel the anxiety rise as the memories of that day kept coming back

* * *

_"Acting...Vincent how would you like me to be acting right now? Huh! I just found out a few days ago that my best friend who i haven't seen in eight years has been turned into some kinda..."_

_"Monster!" He finished and she let out a sigh_

_"I didn't say that"_

_"You didn't have too, you running away from this tells me all I need to know!"_

* * *

She shook her head as she came back to reality and took out her phone calling Zach, she explained what had happened and told him she was going home for a few days

He offered to come but she politely declined telling him she just wanted to spend some time with her sister

Catherine actually found it funny at the fact that she had never actually told Zach where she grew up which was partially a good thing at least then he couldn't just show up unannounced.

But to her that was weird cause shouldn't she want her boyfriend there for his support and love, But when Catherine realised that she had to go home for a few days she actually felt relieved.

She locked the door as she exited her apartment and made her way toward the car

As she hoped in she could feel the tears staining her cheeks as another memory invaded her mind

* * *

_Vincent pulled Catherine into the small storage press under the staircase with a bag of sweets and a flashlight  
_

_It was Halloween night and Catherine was at Vincent's house as her parents were out at dinner and heather stayed with a friend_

_Her mom had asked her if she wanted to stay with heather and there friend but she just said no that she wanted to stay with Vincent_

_it was storming outside in the pitch black and Catherine could feel her heart beating against her rib cage as they sat on the floor_

_Vincent pulled the door closed and turned on the flashlight_

_"Vincent, I'm scared" nine year old Catherine admitted in a whisper as she moved closer to her best friend and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder_

_They were both in bed with the blanket pulled over their heads, a little on edge from the story Vincent's brother had told them so they snook down stairs to hide_

_"It's okay he can't get us in here" Vincent held onto Catherine as lightening split the sky and thunder filled their ears, She hid her face in his chest_

_His brothers had told them a story about a man who rose from the dead every Halloween and kidnapped little children, who lingered under their beds and came to find them during the night_

_Catherine was scared out of her whits as Vincent pointed the light toward the door when they heard a noise_

_She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly as the door was trying to be open_

_"I love you Vincent" she said in a whisper as the door was pulled open and both let out a scream as they saw someone standing there with a scream mask on_

_The person quickly pulled the mask off and it was Vincent's mom who couldn't help but laugh when she saw the two terrified children_

_Vincent still had an arm wrapped around Catherine as she grabbed her chest trying to control her breathing_

_"Mom" Vincent said shocked as she continued to laugh_

_"Bedtime" his mom replied as she walked away leaving the two children stunned._

_She wasn't a cruel woman but she new how to have her own fun, with three boys she quickly learned to get her own back and Catherine just happened to be there that time_

_But Catherine nearly being on the verge of tears his mom gave her a hug and brought them into the kitchen giving them an endless supply of chocolate which was probably a bad thing considering it was near 1am and they were bouncing off the walls from a sugar high_

* * *

Catherine shook the smile off her lips as she drove into the driveway of her old house and turned off the engine

She gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath then opened the car door and hopped out reaching in she grabbed her bag off the passenger seat and made her way toward the door

* * *

Vincent sat on the edge of his parent's roof trying to clear his head, if only he had gotten to her earlier then maybe...

He shook his head

His legs swung in the air as he wiped away his tears and a familiar heartbeat flooded his ears

His head whipped to the house he had spent most of his childhood in to see...Her

His eyes closed as they turned amber and his breathing became ragged as he listened to her heartbeat that was slightly racing

* * *

Heather opened the door and Catherine pulled her in for a hug

"Thank god your here" heather said as she fell against her older sister and began to cry

"Oh heather, I'm so sorry" she said in a whisper as they pulled away

"Me too" heather replied barely above a whisper as she wiped her eyes, Catherine wrapped an arm around her little sister and they walked inside the house

Unaware they were being watched!

* * *

By The time Catherine and heather had eaten and spoke for a while the clock was nearing eleven and both were pretty exhausted so they decided to head to bed

Catherine hugged her sister and gave her a kiss and the cheek "Night Heth" she whispered as heather walked up the stairs to her room

Catherine smiled as she grabbed her bag and made her way up to her old bedroom

She swung open the door and dropped her bag on the floor

She walked toward her old desk and smiled as she dragged her fingertips across the top of it before turning to the double doors that led out onto the balcony

She walked over and turned the lock, pushing down the handle she pulled the door open and walked out

A cool breeze sent a chill down her spine as she walked toward the railing and gripped it with her hands

She smiled threw the tears as she thought of the moments she shared on this balcony with a particular somebody

"I know this is crazy...and you can't hear me" she whispered

"but..I'm sorry Vincent I never should have left the way I did, I was being selfish" she chuckle "and stubborn but I hope someday you can forgive me..."

She took a deep breath "for all the hurt I have caused you, your my best friend and I miss you" she looked down as the tears fell

"I love you Vincent Keller" she whispered into the wind as she wrapped her arms around herself and walked back inside

'Someday I'll tell him' she thought unaware of the fact that he had heard everything she had just said

* * *

She walked into her bathroom and wiped the make up off her face

Putting on a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank she released her hair from the bun it was tied in and walked over to the balcony doors

Looking out she turned the lock then Walked back toward her bed

she climbed under the covers and switched off the light leaving her eyelids close as she fell asleep

a couple of hours later she woke and couldn't seem to get back to sleep as her thoughts were going a million miles a minutes then she heard a noise

'I'm going crazy' she thought as she closed her eyes…..but then she heard it again

It sounded like a tapping noise

Furrowing her eyebrows she sat up on the bed and reached over turning on the lamp she looked to the balcony and gasped when she saw Vincent standing outside the doors.

* * *

**So what did you think?  
Please review  
Until next time  
New writer :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys heres chapter 7 hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

_Vincent and Catherine sat side by side on the swings in the local park as the clock neared midnight_

_School was out for the christmas break so they usually spent most of there time in the park or hung out on the balcony at Catherine's house_

_Since Catherine was 15 and Vincent 17 her parents trusted him to take care of her so they had no problem when they went somewhere together_

_Catherine was laughing as Vincent tried to convince her that he was moving to the North Pole to work for Santa_

_"You are...such a liar" she said catching her breath and He just shook his head continuously causing her to laugh even harder which resulted in him joining in too_

_"Nooo" he shook his head and grabbed her hand entwining there fingers_

_"I could never leave you" he said with a smile that made her smile_

_And they both looked up to the sky as the snow began to fall_

_"So what happened with Zeke?" He asked as he heard a rumour circulating around the school_

_Catherine scoffed "oh yeah that...he tried to kiss me...so I punched him in the throat" she said with a sheepish smile and Vincent squeezed her hand_

_"That's my girl"_

_She rolled her eyes "People are crazy if they thought i'd ever let that player be my first k..." She paused and looked down at her lap_

_Vincent furrowed his eyebrows and placed his index finger under her chin lifting her head to look at him_

_"Catherine...have you never been kissed before" he asked in a whisper and she nod her head looking up at him she bit her bottom lip_

_"I know, it's pathetic" she said in a whisper lowering her eyes to his chest but he pulled them back to his again_

_When suddenly the sound of Christmas music filled the air which caused them both to smile as Vincent got off the swing and extended his hand for her_

_"May I have this dance" he asked and she smiled placing her palm in his_

_She nod her head and he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist_

_As hers hands rested behind his neck she rested her head against his chest_

_"Catherine it's nothing to be ashamed of you know.." he whispered as there body's swayed to the music_

_"If your not ready to be kissed then you don't have too, it only matters what your comfortable with screw everybody else" he deadpanned which caused Catherine to chuckle then tense up_

_"What?"he asked_

_"Am, It's not that I'm not ready...it's just I've already chosen who I want to be my first kiss..." She looked up at him_

_"But...he needs to chose me aswell"_

_All was silent as the song came to an end and her gaze landed on his lips, then his eyes_

_As Her big hazel eyes clashed with his chocolate brown ones, without a second thought he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers_

_Seconds passed and he Angled his head deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer and pulled away leaning his forehead against hers_

_"Whatever you chose to do after tonight is your decision" he brushed away a strand of hair and placed it behind her ear_

_grabbing her hand he entwined there fingers and began to walk home not even giving her a chance to respond_.

* * *

Catherine continued to stare out the door at a man she used to know

She slowly pulled the quilt off her body and walked over to the door her eyes never leaving his she unlocked it and pulled it open as the rain began to fall

"Hey" she said with a hint of sadness as he looked at her his eyes glowing amber, a slight gasp escaped her lips and he looked away

She contemplated what to do but new in her her heart who he really was So she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at her

"Vincent, I'm so sorry" she paused caressing his cheek "but you need to know I'm not scared of you" she continued to caress his cheek

"I could never be scared of you"

she pulled him into her arms when she saw his eyes fill with unshed tears and held onto him so tight that even if he tried to push her away he couldn't

But he didn't decline, pulling her close as the tears fell he buried his face in the crook of her neck

"She's gone Catherine...she gone and I couldn't save her" he cried harder as she caressed the back of his head

Her heart ached at the pain in his voice and she couldn't help the tears that fell as she pulled away and lent her forehead against his, she grabbed his hand

"Come'on" she held his hand as they walked into her room locking the door behind her he took off his soaked jacket and threw it on the desk

As Catherine walked over to the bed she pulled back the quilt lying down and patted the space beside her and he walked over lying down beside her she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer

reaching out she turned off the lamp as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning when they woke Vincent's head laid on Catherine's chest as her eyes began to flutter open she looked to the clock on her bedside table to read eight thirty

She knew they'd had to be getting ready for the funeral soon so she let out a sigh an ran her hand threw his hair causing him to stir and wake up

"Hey" she whispered as he lift his head off her chest and looked up at her

"Hey" he replied and laid his head on the pillow beside her

"I'm sorry about last night, showing up like that.." She shook her head

"It's fine, I get it..I was you a couple of years ago" she gave him a reassuring smile and leant over kissing the top of his head causing his eyes to glow again

She couldn't seem to stop from looking at them until they changed back into there chocolate shade of brown

"So I guess that's what you meant by...altered DNA"she said her heart beat kicking up a notch

She wasn't scared of him In fact she was curious...curious as to how it worked

"Yeah" he nodded and hopped off the bed grabbing his jacket he turned to look at her

"I'll...ah...I'll see you...later" he still couldn't find the strength to say the word funeral as it still didn't seem real to him

Catherine didn't know why he was leaving so quick but didn't want to push him so nodded

"Yeah...see you later" she replied with a small smile as he unlocked the door to the balcony and rushed toward the railing he gripped it with both hands and jumped over it before Catherine could even react

She rushed out the door and looked to the ground to see him land on his feet and stand to his full length he turned his head looking up at her then disappeared.

* * *

After Vincent had left

Catherine's thought were swirling in her head as she hopped into the shower and prepared for the day ahead

When she exited the shower she tied her hair up in a bun and dried it pulling on a black sleeveless blouse, black jeans and a black blazer, slipping her feet into a pair of black pointed toe pumps she released her hair from the bun letting it fall down her back in soft waves she walked into the bathroom and applied light makeup then grabbed her keys and phone

Heather had already left when Catherine was ready so she was alone as she hopped into the car and turned on the engine making her way toward the church

placing her keys, phone and packet of tissues in her bag she hopped out of the car and threw her bag over her shoulder

Walking toward the church she climbed up the steps and into the entrance

The church was filling up quickly as Catherine made her way up the side of the pews to see heather at the top she wrapped her in her arms around her little sister then pulled away And grabbed her hand sitting down as the funeral began

* * *

As the hours past and the funeral came to an end Catherine found it hard keeping her emotions in check as they walked out of the church behind the coffin she had to hold her breath trying to stop the tears

After the burial as they exited the graveyard Catherine placed her hand on Vincent's shoulder but he shrugged it off so she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the side

"Did I upset you or something" she asked clueless and he huffed a laugh

"Yeah actually you did...remember you left me here alone 1 year ago, after I told you the biggest secret of my life and you just left, I didn't sleep for 6 months after that, I stayed awake hoping and praying you'd come back but you never did...you never did"

His stare became cold as he looked away "you should go" he deadpanned and Catherine opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off

"Just Go" he looked at her his stare cold and distant so she did what he asked...and left

Vincent could feel his heart being ripped out as he watched her walk away...again. But this was for the best, he was still being hunted by a black ops organisation and...he loved her too much to put her life on the line to selfishly be with her

So he did what he had to do!

* * *

When Catherine parked the car in the driveway she wiped her tears, opening the car door she angrily slammed it and walked inside

Throwing her bag on the counter she stopped in her tracks when she heard footsteps behind her and acted on Instinct ducking just in time as a metal bar was swung at her head she rose her leg and pushed it backwards kicking the intruder in the stomach then swung her leg around doing a full 360 kicking him in the head

When she turned around to look at him she was grabbed from behind and lifted off her feet

She kicked her legs out and pushed her elbow back into his ribs and gripped his head with both hands and swung him over her shoulder and onto the ground landing on his back

She ran to the kitchen to grab a knife but was gripped by her blazer and pulled backwards onto the floor hitting her head her vision became blurry

And the last thing she remembered was hearing a inhuman growl and skin being ripped apart before everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys let me just start off by saying thanks you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows for this story ❤️ You guys :) x here is chapter 8 hope you guys enjoy and please review **

* * *

_Catherine smiled at Vincent as he sat at the other side of the food court getting an earful from the schools fierce and fisety red head known as Tori Windsor_

_Everyone new tori had a thing do Vincent, heck even Vincent new she had a thing for him but ever since he shared a kiss with a certain brunette he couldn't seem to get her out of his head_

_He smiled back when he saw her playfully stick out her tongue then resume talking to Tess_

_'Why is she so beautiful' he thought but was brought back to reality when he felt tori place her hand on his thigh...a little too close to his prize possessions so he abruptly but politely scooted away_

* * *

_"I swear you guys should just get it over with already" Tess mumbled bringing cat back to there conversation_

_"What?" She asked slightly furrowing her eyebrows and Tess gave her a 'yeah right' look_

_"You and vinny boy" she nod her head toward Vincent_

_"Why don't you two just kiss already and get it over with" she teased until she saw Catherine lower her head trying to hide the pink_

_"Wellll"_

_"OH MY GOD!" Tess squeaked a little too loud causing people to look at them so Catherine quickly shushed her_

_"When?where?you too didn't?" She asked suggestively and cat practically choked on her water_

_"No Tess, No it was just a kiss"_

_"Oh yeah right, cat he practically lives at your house, you two sleep in the same bed when he does stay, come'on it's so obvious you too belong together!" Tess quirked an eyebrow "it's only a matter of time"_

_Catherine just rolled her eyes and look to Vincent...who was already looking at her_

_"Catherine.." A voice called from beside her and she looked to see Sabrina_

_Sabrina was a girl in Catherines bio class who she got along with pretty well_

_A couple of years ago Sabrina was in a car accident resulting in her being paralysed from the waist down so a lot of the girls in there year would either pick on Sabrina or ignore her because of her disability which really annoyed Catherine_

_"Hey Sabrina, what's up?" Catherine smiled brightly as she moved her bag so Sabrina could move in closer_

_"N-nothing much.." She stuttered "I was just wondering if I could get the notes off you from class yesterday?" She asked and Catherine nod her her_

_"Of coarse, I'll make a copy and give them to you tomorrow" Catherine suggested and Sabrina nod her head_

_"Great, thanks cat" she smiled and moved back so she had more room to leave_

_But as Sabrina moved a little up the food court one of the jocks ran into her causing her chair to topil over and Sabrina to fall onto the ground_

_Catherine and Tess immediately ran to her aid as the jocks laughed_

_"Sabrina are you ok?" Catherine asked as she helped Sabrina back into her chair_

_"Yeah believe it or not, I'm actually used to stuff like that" she said sadly causing Catherine's heart to break as she saw the pain in Sabrina's eyes,_

_then She got angry and stood to her full height turning to face the jock who was still laughing as he walked toward his friends she shouted_

_"Hey dickhead" he stopped in his tracks and turned to see the little brunette walk toward him and pushed her hands against his chest forcing him back as a crowd gathered around them_

_"Who the hell do you think you are huh! You think picking on a girl in a wheelchair makes you cool, makes you a big man" she pushed him again but Vincent interrupted stepping inbetween Catherine and the jock placing his hands on her shoulders_

_"Catherine calm down, ok" Vincent tried I calm her but the next thing the jock said pissed Vincent off just as much as Catherine was_

_"Keller you should learn to Taim your bitch" he sniggered and Vincent clenched his fist now standing beside Catherine he clenched his jaw_

_"Taim his what?" Catherine interrupted before Vincent could say a thing, she took a step closer_

_"You heard me" he looked back to his friends "reject"_

_That was it!_

_Catherine reached her limit off listening to this peace of shit so when he looked back around she swung a right hook causing him to grunt in pain_

_Then her eyes widened when he swung for her but she quickly ducted and the punch landed on Vincent's face_

_But after missing Catherine the jock swung again but this time Vincent got in there before he did and nocked him out cold, then shook his hand and clenched his fist after the punch_

_Suddenly a whistle circulated around the court and all the students dispersed as the headmaster appeared in front of Vincent and Catherine_

_she looked down at the unconscious kid and up at them pointing her finger toward the door_

_"Keller, chandler my office Now!"_

* * *

When Catherine began to regain consciousness she could still hear that growl so she forced her eyes open and made it onto her feet

A little wobbly she grabbed a knife and blinked a few trying clear her vision and saw...

Well She didn't actually know what she was looking at but she new it was trying to protect her

So when a man appeared in the doorway pointing a gun at this creature she threw the knife and it landed in his chest

then she heard a crack bringing her attention back to the creature

she saw the man he was holding by the neck fall to the ground like a sack off flour, then the created turned to face her as the veins and fangs dispersed it began to change, became human until she saw

"Vincent"

She didn't know whether to be scared out off her mind or relieved that he was there

He moved slowly toward her like an animal trying not to spook it closing the gap between them he could hear her heart racing

"Catherine, you need to leave...ok, go back to the city and never contact me again"

She blinked a few times them shook her head "what? No! I'm not leaving I just got attacked in my own home because of what?"

Vincent took a deep breath and suddenly saw a red target on Catherine's shoulder and without a second thought grabbed her forcing pushing them both onto the floor

She was at a complete loss at what was happening but did know that there were bullets being shot through her kitchen windows and she was in the firing line

After a few minutes all went quiet so they both looked over the kitchen island and saw the coast was clear

So Catherine made a be-line for the staircase only for more bullets to be shot but she narrowly missed them,making it to the second level she swung open the door of her bedroom and opened the bedside locker grabbing her gun she held a tight grip on the trigger as she made her way down the staircase

"There gone" Vincent informed picking up the kitchen table so it was right side up again

"Great" she walked over and point blank punched him in the face

He scrunched his nose and stood to his full height, looking at her

"Why the hell are you acting like such a dick head and who the hell were those people?" She crossed her arms waiting for his answer

"There's not time for that those people who attacked you today, more of them will come and they won't stop until they have caught and killed us both"

Catherine just continued to ask questions but Vincent had know time for that, he needed to get Catherine back to the city where she'd be safe and away from him so he placed his hand on her neck and pressed her pressure point knocking her unconscious, he placed her on the couch and looked at the body's on the floor, first he had to clean up this mess before heather came back

Then as He looked to Catherine muttered

"The time for questions will come later" then went to work.

* * *

**Ohhh what's gonna happen?and sorry if there are grammar mistakes but I do write quiet late at night after my school is done so I'm a little tired and make mistakes :|**

**Please review :) x**


End file.
